


Pandorum

by ambertiffany



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Alien Technology, Clones, CyberLife (Detroit: Become Human), M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-05-12 09:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19226554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambertiffany/pseuds/ambertiffany
Summary: Starscream woke up in the middle of the universe, he couldn't remember anything, he even didn't know what happened on the ship. And the answer might not be something he expected.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 本章中的所有天体坐标都是基于现实天体坐标经改动做出的，若是有直接套用天体坐标的地方，会在文章末尾处出现标注。会有一定的Bug，望谅解，谢谢。

Chapter1   
红蜘蛛在冬眠舱里醒了过来，他伸手按下排液钮，冬眠舱里的再生液从脚底的漏孔里排了出去。他检测了一下机体，基本维持在正常水平，只是由于长时间的保持在充电状态，使得他的记忆扇无法完全打开。这会儿，他完全想不起来这次出行的目的了。

冬眠舱的门发出清脆的解锁声，然后在黑暗中安静地旋开。红蜘蛛走了出去，外面是母舰的休息舱。他在踏出来的一瞬间接到了通讯器里的警报，母舰C区右侧受到恒星耀斑的冲击，需要出舰在太空中修复。红蜘蛛想了想，这大概就是他现在被唤醒的原因。他通过舱门往控制室的方向走，经过靠在门口的冬眠舱时他靠近看了看，是他的僚机闹翻天，他还在深度充电的状态，丝毫没有受到耀斑冲击的影响。

控制室在母舰A区，从那里能看到舰外的太空，漆黑如一张睡眠的丝网，只有母舰的动力装置在其中闪烁着点点荧光。红蜘蛛听到舱门在他的身后关上，那个坐在操控台前的金刚并没有回头，红蜘蛛伸缩着他的光学镜，灵敏的光感系统在这幽暗的环境下捕捉到了对方装甲上的反光，那应该是声波，他想。

“我们还有多久才能到目的地？”他开口问，那个金刚依旧没有回头，只有母舰的电脑系统代替他回答，“根据预测，还有五年零一十五天。”

红蜘蛛又向前走了几步，他芯里略有不快，即使他的记忆扇还没有完全打开，他也能记起自己才是霸天虎的副官，在最高指挥官威震天仍旧保持充电状态的情况下，理应由他来代行最高指挥权，然而对方的态度却让他深感侮辱。“你没有回答我。”他又说了一句，他现在离对方只有几步之遥，操作台的荧光足以照亮他那张永远都没有表情的脸，那确实是声波。“我在以副官的身份和你说话，声波。”红蜘蛛又走了一步，对方终于停下了手中的事，他半转过头，护目镜下的光学镜散发着金色的光芒。

“你刚从冬眠舱里醒过来，红蜘蛛。都会陷入名为‘Pandorum’ 的状态，记忆扇无法完全打开，所以你想不起来在全体成员进入冬眠舱之间，你和威震天首领发生了争执，首领对此大发雷霆。结论：你被停职了。“

能让声波一次说那么多话实在是非常不易，但红蜘蛛此刻没有一丝优越感，他仍旧对声波说的停职全无印象，但他知道这个寡言的情报官从来都不屑于说谎。说谎是他的惯用伎俩，红蜘蛛在心里这么想。

“所以说，现在由你来代行霸天虎的最高指挥权了是吗？”他这么说，然后从牙缝里挤出长官两个字，声波用沉默来回答他。红蜘蛛发出一声轻蔑的气体交换声，他知道威震天比起自己要更信任声波的多，那是因为声波永远都是最衷心的合格霸天虎，是个完美执行命令的部下，但这正是红蜘蛛最瞧不起声波的一点，毫无疑问得，红蜘蛛这么想，自己才是最完美的霸天虎，也是未来最高指挥官的不二人选。

“母舰C区受损严重，舰外摄影机也陷入瘫痪，需要维修。”声波这会儿在和主控电脑确认受损程度，三维显示版上闪烁着机械的蓝光。“预计维修时间为三赛时，结束之后可以全速前往目的地。”电脑结束模拟演算之后将维修指南发送到了红蜘蛛的连线主机上，声波点点头示意他可以前往C区进行维修了。红蜘蛛满腹不情愿地转过身，从指挥室走了出去。

母舰A区除了控制中心就是霸天虎高级官员的舱室，B区则是中下级士兵的舱室，C区则出乎意料的一片死寂，红蜘蛛不记得C区究竟放置了什么东西，隐约记起这儿有他们前往目的地进行实验的器材和样本，他瞄了一眼身后，厚重的舱门后面像潜伏着什么可怕的怪物，他零星记得震荡波在这项实验里投入了大量心血，连威震天都大为赞赏。

或许又是威震天“一劳永逸消灭汽车人”的愚蠢计划的其中一环，他们为此居然还兴师动众地离开赛博坦前往别的星球去搜刮资源。为此红蜘蛛又发出一声轻蔑的换气声。

“声波打开C17号舱门。”他在通讯频道里这么说，同时抬头看着监视屏里情报官那张永远没有波动的脸，“开启C17号舱门。”声波重复道，C17号舱门应声开启，舱内尖锐的警报声直插进他的接收器内，红蜘蛛低低地骂了一句，“关闭警报。”他命令主电脑道，但主电脑却无动于衷，它告诉红蜘蛛他没有关闭警报的权限，红蜘蛛芯里的愤怒值突然增加到了要破表的程度，威震天居然在他进入冬眠舱之后取消了他的一切权限，也许他回舱室的时候也会被告知没有权限启动自己舱室的大门了。

他快步走进舱室内，打开了降压舱的门。他要去维修通讯跌并重新安装舰外摄像机，并在原地等待C区电脑重启。这是简单的任务，原本也是不要劳烦他亲自动手的。“声波开始降压。”他对着通讯机这么说，降压舱开始向外慢慢地排除气流，等降压结束后，他再次要求声波打开对外舱门。舱门缓慢开启，一瞬间，身后那些刺耳的警报声消失了，他面前的是漆黑的太空，寂静如同死后的世界。红蜘蛛启动推进器，一脚踏进了太空里。

他等待C区电脑重启的时候百无聊赖地环顾着四周，那些光年外的恒星散发的微弱光芒被他的光感系统捕捉到，那些几百万年前发出的光，零星而寥落，也不知道那些发光体是不是已经化作了无垠宇宙里的尘埃。他再一次尝试着启动记忆扇，但CPU仍旧提示他操作失败，红蜘蛛略微有些惊讶，他从来没想到原来赛博坦人也会有深眠后遗症。那么也许等威震天从深度充电状态清醒过来之后，让他恢复自己的操作权限也不是那么困难的。他想，只要那个不知道在想些什么的情报官不提醒威震天他们两个当事人都记不起来的“矛盾”。

在他想的入神的时候，声波的声音从通讯器里传了过来，“电脑启动完毕，警报已解除，你可以回来了。”

“收到。”红蜘蛛这么回答，他打开了舰外摄影机，再一次启动推进器返回舱内。

“你要再次启动我的冬眠舱吗？”他再次进入指挥室时这么问，声波从操作台前回过头来看他，红蜘蛛亮红色的光学镜在黑暗的指挥室内亮的如此明显。“不，主电脑探测，在赤经06h 45m 08.9173s（*1）方向上可能存在有黑洞。你留下来应对紧急情况。”

红蜘蛛双臂在座舱前环绕，他有些疑虑地瞧着声波，对方仍旧面色平静。红蜘蛛有时候怀疑他是不是一有空闲就给自己的表情元件加密，要么就抓紧一切机会编写强大的防火墙，让那些想探寻他芯里秘密的金刚都撞死在防火墙上。

最终，他收起了探寻的视线，打算先回舱室休息，临走之前他问声波，“那究竟要多久才能打开记忆扇。”声波难得得沉默了一阵，他过了好几纳秒才慢吞吞地回答，“很难说，也许几赛时，也许几个恒星日，也许……永远。”

对这个回答，红蜘蛛显得饶有兴趣般，他的面甲上露出了狡黠的笑容，“是吗？”他说，然后离开了主控室。

Chapter1 ` END


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2 

红蜘蛛回到自己舱室的时候欣慰地发现威震天没有取消他打开舱门的权限，舱门在黑暗中缓缓地旋开，他的卧室正对着母舰右翼的动力装置，天窗里透出一点点微光，正好照在整洁的充电床上，桌子上堆着高高一叠数据版，是他进入冬眠舱之前在读的内容。太空之旅漫长而枯燥，他总得做些什么来打发时间。

声波依旧呆在主控室，他和主电脑有演算不完的天体坐标。红蜘蛛一边这么想着，一边打开了舱室的照明。电脑前的数据版在人造日光下反射着光芒，他随手拿起来，居然是战前学究派千斤顶攻读博士学位时写的论文，《论硅基生命体和宇宙的起源》。他匆匆扫了几眼，看起来他进入冬眠舱时正读到千斤顶在论文里高谈阔论地解说关于电磁生命体的猜想。

“生命若是以无机物质的形式存在，由能量本身产生自我意识，流窜于偌大的宇宙间，将被视为生命存在的最高形式。”

红蜘蛛反复琢磨了这句话很久，对赛博坦人来说，想追求这最高形式，也许是指火种脱离CPU单独产生意识，在战前这项研究室被严令禁止的。他放下数据版，记得在维修C区时，他瞧见了母舰上有装载火种分离装置，他们这次大费周章地出行也许和这篇论文有着莫大关系。威震天在改造赛博坦人上可以说是一个激进派，就红蜘蛛所知，在反重力装置刚出现的时候，只有威震天对此表示出很有兴趣，而政府的那些老顽固，甚至白白放过了这么一个发财的机会。

电磁生命体，那简直是生命的永恒，也是赛博坦人的永恒。

红蜘蛛放下数据版，现在他觉得还是很有必要从声波那里套出一些关于此行目的的信息的。虽然对于那个寡言的情报官来说，红蜘蛛这次得手的机会实在微乎其微。他盘算着，然后接通了声波的通讯器，“红蜘蛛—”声波在那头叫他的名字，略显得有些不耐烦，红蜘蛛想象着他在演算的间隙接起自己的通讯请求就觉得心情愉悦，“我觉得这个母舰里就我们俩个，实在是有些无聊，长官。”他的声音十分慵懒，“commander”那三个音节拖得长长的，一股讽刺的味道。

声波不回答他，这个霸天虎诡计多端的“前”副指挥官思维元件总是极端跳跃，很难猜透他的CPU里究竟在想些什么。“或许我可以开启惊天雷或是闹翻天的冬眠舱，”红蜘蛛在那头慢悠悠地说，“这样还有趣点。”那真不是一个好主意，声波这么想，无论是惊天雷还是闹翻天，多唤醒一个成员就意味着多一个人来消耗母舰上原本就储备不多的能量，但是红蜘蛛是对的，一个无聊的红蜘蛛，不敢说将会给他惹出什么样子的麻烦。

“声波，你的发音器太久不工作已经失灵了吗？”红蜘蛛在那头催促着他回答，他已经回复成了以往的老样子，全然不顾此刻已经被停职了的事实。声波调出了主电脑里能量块储备的资料，思忖一下然后回答道，“在停靠下一个星球采取补给之前只能打开惊天雷的冬眠舱。”

红蜘蛛仿佛对这个回答非常满意般，他那沙哑又尖锐的嗓音中透着愉悦。“那么请恢复我开启A区舱门的权限吧，这点小事就不劳烦您亲自动手了，长官。”哦，这大概就是红蜘蛛的目的了，声波在芯里这么想，一点一点恢复自己的操作权限，不管陷不陷入深眠后遗症，红蜘蛛都停不下来对权利的追逐。

“恢复红蜘蛛开启A区舱门的权限。”他对主电脑这么说，声音没有一丝起伏。离停靠下一个星球还有六个恒星日，他原本也是计划着唤醒红蜘蛛那两架僚机的，这样他们就可以离舰去采集能量块作补给，毕竟让母舰着陆实在是很冒险的行为。

“已恢复红蜘蛛开启A区舱门权限。”主电脑这么回答他，红蜘蛛在通讯器里听到了主电脑的回复，他一瞬芯情大好地切断了通讯。

惊天雷的冬眠舱就在他自己的旁边，红蜘蛛透过透明的舱门，看着惊天雷泡在再生液里苍白的面甲，他伸手按下了唤醒启动钮，舱室里开始升温降压，惊天雷的面甲在机械的光下隐隐泛着青色。冬眠舱发出解冻完成的提示音，开始自动向外排出再生液，几纳秒之后，他听到了惊天雷的散热器开始工作了的轰鸣，对方上线了他的光学镜，他们对视了一会儿，然后惊天雷打开了冬眠舱的门。

“真是个漫长的循环，TC.”红蜘蛛这么说，刚上线的金刚一时跟不上红蜘蛛的话，他检测了一下机体，数值都稳定在正常状态，除了记忆扇无法完全打开，CPU提示他记忆扇受损，惊天雷一时间有些慌神，他抬起头看着红蜘蛛，幽暗的光从他的头雕上滚落下来，他的表情捉摸不透。

“不要担心你的记忆扇，TC。”红蜘蛛像是看透了他芯里的想法，这么和他说道，“我也才上线不久，和你一样维持在‘pandorum’的状态。那么，我的兄弟，告诉我，你最后记得的事是什么？”

“我记得，你被停职了，star。”惊天雷试图调取这之后的记录，但是失败了，“威震天首领大发雷霆，说要挖了你的火种舱。”他回答道，面甲上闪过一丝忧虑。

红蜘蛛伸缩了一下光学镜，原本显得有些玩味地笑容僵在了脸上。

Chapter2`END


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

母舰在主电脑的预期内抵达了下一颗行星，系统标号是M101*，在这颗行星上蕴含着大量热能，能转化成能量块。声波将主电脑设定在离行星大气层80公里之外的高度，然后给探测舱充能。“惊天雷留守在母舰上，红蜘蛛和我一起下去。”他简单地做了职能分配，一时引起了红蜘蛛的不满，但是被对方无视掉了。就算红蜘蛛有能量管倒错的机体不适，也不能留这个老奸巨猾的前霸天虎副官单独在母舰上，声波如是想。

探测舱原本是给单人驾驶的，对两个身材不算太娇小的金刚来说驾驶舱就显得尤为狭小，红蜘蛛坐在堆放探测仪器的侧椅上，声波再一次担任了那个技术精湛的驾驶员的角色。在出发前他们分析过行星地表的气候，这颗还在进化中的碳基行星此刻正狂风大作，暴雨倾盆。一塞时之前，红蜘蛛还在抱怨不喜欢那些氢氧元素组成的液体流进装甲缝隙里。“它们会腐蚀我的关节，甚至渗透进装甲后侵蚀我的电路板。”他说话的速度太快，声波觉得似乎下一纳秒就会捕捉到他发声器使用过度而产生的电磁杂音。

“还有那些石头，被风化之后吹进装甲的缝隙里，怎么也清楚不干净。”他做了一个气体交换，然后又抱怨起来。声波一直沉默相对，直到红蜘蛛打算开始另外一个更加无聊的话题后，他才受不了似的半转过头，提醒他他们即将撞上M101号行星的大气层。

红蜘蛛觉得坐在载具里和大气层相撞比起他自己以载具的形态撞上行星大气层更加不能忍受，剧烈的颠簸和摇晃给他机体内一系列精密的仪器带来了颠覆性的灾难，这让他想到了自己的第一次飞行，但他那时已经是表现最良好的一个了。探测舱一边躲避着电流一边打开降落伞来减速，在进入平流层之后声波开始切换到手动导航，准备着陆。

M101上山峦相叠碧水相依，真棒，红蜘蛛芯想，他们大概是要降落在水面上了。等到平稳着陆后，声波开启了舱门，红蜘蛛磨磨唧唧地站起来，他的CPU还在思索一个可以让他留在原地待命的理由。“我们需要炸开地壳以接近地热源。”声波这么说，声音不容拒绝。红蜘蛛从鼻子里发出一声轻蔑地气体交换声，“知道了，长官。”

他们将联氨炸弹埋在目标地下，声波将探测舱撤离爆炸范围，留在现场的任务则交给了红蜘蛛，毕竟他拥有“史上最快的赛博坦人”的头衔。红蜘蛛浮在观测点上空，一边等待一边神游太虚起来。从唤醒惊天雷到今天，他在母舰上过了6个循环，却一直没有机会和惊天雷探讨他们这次远行的目的。当然，还有电磁生命体，这个念头在他CPU里已经徘徊了好久了，他相信惊天雷也会颇感兴趣。但是声波却无时无刻不通过天眼来监视他们，他就像个刺探秘密的狗仔，红蜘蛛嘲笑道，当威震天还是赛博坦上的明星角斗士的时候，他一定是用这个通天的本事得到那个铁桶脑袋的欢心的。

“红蜘蛛。”这时通讯器里传来声波的声音，红蜘蛛略显不耐烦地按下接通键，“爆炸范围直径预测在10到15公里之内，你要再往后撤离3公里，确保远离爆炸中心。”

“了解。”他回答。在他撤离到原先3公里之外后的那一刻，联氨炸弹分离出的高热氢在高氧环境中发生了爆炸，来不及下线音频接受器的红蜘蛛只觉得CPU一瞬间弹出无数条警报，冲击波带来的推动力伴随了细小的石块迎面扑来，将他推出去老远，直到撞上山体。胸前橙黄色的座舱玻璃有了明显的裂缝，机翼在山体上刮擦，受损严重，痛觉传感器反馈到CPU的信息一瞬间占满了整个内存，他除了发出一声痛呼外什么也说不出来。

声波在通讯器里听到了他的声音，但对方却在这之后再也没有回答他，他突然产生了一种莫名的感受，它占据了cpu的大部分运行内存，冷凝机开始工作，机体温度下降，甚至装甲表面还凝聚了一层水珠。大概过了三纳秒，他才反应过来，这是一种名为紧张的人工情绪。

“任务完成了。”红蜘蛛的声音终于从通讯器那头传了过来，“不过，我们的通讯碟被炸飞了，这会儿没办法和母舰联络。”

“……转换能量块和装载预计需一赛时，在此之前母舰不会变更飞行轨道。”声波一边回答一边尝试着联络母舰，意料之中的失败了。

“我们低估了M101的大气含氧量。”红蜘蛛说，“所以在计算爆炸直径的时候才会出错。”他现在斜靠在山体上，刚刚的冲击波导致他机翼受损，涂装有不同程度的刮擦，还有不计其数的小石子卡进了装甲缝隙里，不过最糟糕的是他现在该担心会不会出现山体滑坡的问题。“以及，”像是要强调似的，他加重了这句话的读音，“在开始工作前，我想我被困住了。”

Chapter 3 `END


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

红蜘蛛再一次上线他的光学镜的时候，这颗M101行星已经迎来了夜循环。他的记忆扇里保存的最后一份文件是向声波求援的录音备份，系统内置时钟告诉他，据他下线已经过去了六个赛时了。

他的燃料线破损了，应该是爆炸余波导致的新损伤，以至于造成他机体能量液压过低，不得不强制下线。但真棒，即使过了六赛时，声波看似也没有来寻他的迹象。说不定他已经联系上惊天雷，编造了自己已经殉职的谎言，出发向着目的地而去了。

威震天，这就是你见死不救的好副官！他在芯里恨恨地想。

这颗星球的夜循环没有一丝光亮，茫茫天幕也瞧不见其他星星。也许赛博坦在没有人造光源之前的夜循环也是这么回事。那已经是很久以前了，久到要用神话时代来形容。他们的火种源蓬勃拥有生命力，丝毫不需要冒着危险进行火种实验以期望能孕育新的生命。红蜘蛛记得地质院的那些博士称呼那时为“永恒的岁月”。而如今，他很有可能要在这颗宇宙边缘的行星上再度过一个独自一人的“永恒的岁月”。

也许他应该尝试着联系一下惊天雷，若是他们还没有走远的话，惊天雷也可以叫醒别的同伴来这儿救援。他打开了和惊天雷通讯的私人频道，对方几乎是一瞬间就接了起来。“小红，是你吗？”他的声音显得有些焦急，“声波不久前刚恢复了和母舰的通讯。但他搜不到你的信号，我这会儿就给他发送你的坐标。”

“声波那个炉渣居然还没有离开吗？”红蜘蛛显得有些惊讶，但惊天雷没有给他就此扩展挖苦声波的机会。“他正在朝你那儿过去。一赛分后到达。”

“我也很想信任他，TC。”显然红蜘蛛没有能停下他刻薄的语言攻击，“但我真的很怀疑他能不能修好一个seeker。”惊天雷在通讯器那头做了一个气体交换，红蜘蛛想也许他此刻正用手捂着面甲。

“放心好了，小红。”他说道，通讯器里传来电流的杂音，红蜘蛛的cpu再一次收到了能量液压过低的警告。“我会把seeker的机型数据传到他的主电脑上的。”是的，是的，给他一个对我了若指掌的机会。红蜘蛛在芯里这么说，通讯器已经被cpu强制下线了。就算芯里再不情愿，等待声波的救援已经成了他活着离开这里的唯一选择。

那个蓝色的金刚准时抵达了他被困的山体，金色的光学镜明亮刺眼，像是这个黑暗星球上唯一的光源，代替了熠熠生辉的群星，是熊熊燃烧的火把。声波仍旧和平日里一样沉默寡言，他给红蜘蛛作了一个机体扫描，左腿上的能量管线破损严重，装甲下还卡了很多细小的碎石，他要尽可能多的将其取出才能进行能量管线的修补。他在seeker身边蹲下身来，便携式的照明设备带着浓浓的重影，红蜘蛛听见他伸缩光学镜的声音，在黑暗中维修一个seeker，听起来像是某种极限挑战的内容。

“修补能量管线需要取出异物，结论：我要拆开你的装甲。”他轻描淡写地说道，红蜘蛛也默不作声地抬起左腿。声波对照着惊天雷给他的维修图，摸索着他红蜘蛛膝后那个打开装甲的隐藏暗扣。指尖的传感器给声波的cpu忠实地传达着脉冲信号，cpu对每一寸装甲都做着精确的描述。红蜘蛛的装甲非常光滑，只有一处有微微得凸起，他手指稍微用力去抠那个地方，只听轻轻的“咔吧”一声，装甲应声落在他手上。

能量管线破损处流着紫色的能量液，细小的碎石裹挟着能量液在照明灯下泛出荧光。声波从子空间里取出工具来做清理，红蜘蛛事先下线了左腿的传感器，这会儿正无所事事地盯着声波的动作。他看起来动作娴熟，仿佛这点儿小事根本不是问题般。在这方面，声波真是无可挑剔的优秀，他想。声波修补破损处的喷枪发出浅淡地光芒，他的动作轻柔而迅速，和某个霸天虎的最高指挥官一点儿也不像。

声波在他想得出神时突然抬起头来，他们的光学镜对上，声波隐藏在面罩下的脸看不见表情，而红蜘蛛不同以往地表情平静。“修理结束，重新检视机体。”seeker难得顺从地点了点头，能量液压值恢复到了正常值。“还有推进器，”他一边说一边复又抬起腿，“推进器里卡了碎石。”

声波不发一语地握住了他的脚踝，刚刚上线的传感器感到蓝色金刚的机体温度要高于正常值，红蜘蛛疑惑了一会儿，却将之归因为自己能量水平不足。对方的手指摸进了自己的喷射口，引起一阵酥麻的奇妙感受，红蜘蛛几乎是出于本能得瑟缩了一下，声波留在外面的手指安抚似的摩擦他的推进器，探入的手指捏住碎石，然后毫不费力地拔了出来。

红蜘蛛的冷凝器加大马力开始工作，引擎传出嗡嗡的轰鸣。在这安静得环境里显得尤为明显。两个金刚突然都产生了一种叫做尴尬的人工情绪。但这状态没保持多久，声波的私人通讯装置突然响了起来。

“声波。”霸天虎最高指挥官那低沉的嗓音透过通讯器传了出来，“你和红蜘蛛立刻返回母舰。”他下令道，声波应答后切断了通讯。他转向红蜘蛛，却发现对方面甲上的表情复杂，但他打算无视掉，“听从威震天首领的安排，我们即刻返航。”

“遵命，长-官-！”红蜘蛛没好气地说。

Chapter4 `END


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

声波在调节探测舱的主电脑时红蜘蛛就一言不发的看着他，在自己下线的那几个赛时里，声波已经装填好了这次补给的能量，无论什么困难摆在面前都以任务为优先的声波，比起赛博坦人更像那冷冰冰的电脑。他翻了翻光学镜，声波正在和母舰确认具体坐标，惊天雷的声音听起来很疲倦，让他单独面对那个阴晴不定的铁桶脑袋还真是难为他了。

“探测舱，十秒后发射。”主电脑的机械音这么说道，“现在进入发射倒数，五，四---”

红蜘蛛一边系好安全带，一边考虑着回到母舰上就拆掉这个该死的陀螺仪。声波配合着电脑拉起了操作杆，探测舱的推进器爆出巨大的热流，将整个舱体向空中推去，对准坐标之后猛然加速，一瞬间脱离了行星的引力。

当探测舱返回母舰之后，威震天立刻召集他们到主控室去见他。霸天虎的最高指挥官坐在操作台前，窗外幽紫的宇宙给他的涂装投下捉摸不透的光影。红蜘蛛感到那双猩红的光学镜正紧紧盯着自己，这真不是个好预兆，他想。

“震荡波给我们传来了西格玛6号星的具体坐标，我们将用剩余的全部能量做四次空间跳跃，到达附近行星之后再进行补给。”他这么说道，显然是说给声波听的，但他的视线却一刻也没有离开红蜘蛛的面甲。有一刻主控室笼罩在微妙的尴尬中，接着威震天挥了挥手，“你先下去吧声波，主电脑会自动调整航行轨道。”

声波欠欠身，红蜘蛛觉得他转身的动作似乎带着一丝不情愿，但就像是他cpu恍惚间的错觉。舱门在他身后无声地闭合，现在主控室里只剩下他和威震天两个人了。

红蜘蛛觉得自己还是有那么了解威震天的，他想，而一个沉默的威震天比一个大发雷霆的威震天还要可怕的多。尽管此刻的破坏大帝正嘴角带笑，但那些恶毒的想法无一不是从笑容中衍生的。“欢迎回来，红蜘蛛。”他开口道，红蜘蛛面甲上的疑惑给他带去了一丝丝愉悦。这个铁桶脑袋究竟有没有陷入pandorum的状态呢，他觉得说不清楚，也许他在进入冬眠舱之前进行过记忆扇的备份，也许他已经把先前和红蜘蛛的争执忘得一干二净了。

破坏大帝在操作台前向自己招手，示意自己过去。红蜘蛛犹豫地迈开了步子，黯淡的电脑提示灯带着蓝色的光从他的机翼边缘滑过去，他走的每一步都像藏着什么秘密。威震天觉得嘴角的笑意更加的扩散了，当然他在声波的提示下备份了自己的记忆库，可是副官对自己那带着猜忌的小心翼翼实在是让人愉悦，更别说他现在什么也记不得，根本不会影响自己的计划。这么想着，威震天打算就这么装傻到底。

红蜘蛛在他面前站定，面甲隐藏在漆黑的头雕下，让人看不见表情。“别这么拘谨啊，我的副官。”威震天调笑道，“像以前一样，我会恢复你的操作权限。”几段模糊的记忆片段从记忆扇中被自动调了出来，这是更久之前的记忆，在他们这次远行之前，存留着的全是些他和破坏大帝那些不可告人的秘密，红蜘蛛本能地想退后，但恢复操作权限的诱惑战胜了本能的厌恶。他微微俯下身，让面孔暴露在对方的视线里。

“听从您的吩咐，my lord。”威震天芯情大好，他挥挥手，示意红蜘蛛先去一趟医疗舱，“之后在会议室集合，让我们听听声波的报告。”他说，看着红蜘蛛退下去的方向。他享受着对这架小飞机的一切支配，这个认知能让他产生愉快的电流。至于这些是否只是红蜘蛛展现给他的表象，宛如衔接着现在的过去和未来，似梦般虚幻，都不是很重要

还有他这次的计划，对赛博坦人火种的分离和克隆。他派遣震荡波去研究这个命题很久了，如今总算有了些成果，为此他即将超脱整个赛博坦，甚至超脱整个银河，整个宇宙的物种，成为新的造物主。多么激动人芯的时刻，他想，而红蜘蛛，无疑将是他实现伟业的道路上最闪耀的里程碑。

Chapter5•END


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_「它没有做梦。它没有这项功能。也许它的母体就没有这项功能，没有梦的世界是漆黑而平静的，它分不清睡着和醒着。能感觉到的是微弱的电流脉冲，来自它本身。_

_它没有视觉元件，没有听觉元件，也没有感知元件。在这辽阔而寂寥的宇宙间，只有它这个孤独的意识。漆黑的四周好像有了一点光亮，是火种那微弱的光芒，它想象不出自己的模样，只能感受着低低的电流脉冲，再次陷入深眠。」_

红蜘蛛在这个周期里第三次上线了他的光学镜，在这永远黑暗一片的宇宙中，他也弄不清楚究竟是不是已经到了夜循环的时间。他还躺在医疗舱里，原本照看他的惊天雷正坐在椅子上打盹。主电脑调暗了医疗舱的光。他按下排液钮，然后打开舱门坐了起来。胸口的座舱和背后的机翼损伤已经修复了，崭新的涂装锃亮发光。他很满意地露出一个笑容，机体的自我检测显示除了能量值稍稍有些低之外一切正常。

红蜘蛛瞧了一眼监控，为了节省能量声波似乎已经将它连同舰外摄影机一起关闭了。他走到惊天雷旁把他摇醒。刚上线的惊天雷慌忙站起来，光学镜还在咯吱咯吱得调节，红蜘蛛做了一个噤声的手势，他压低了音量。“TC，我进来之前铁桶脑袋恢复了我的操作权限，我很好奇C区的实验样本。”他打住了一会儿，四处张望了下，音频接收器没有接收到任何声音，他复又开口道，“我打算去看看。”

惊天雷像是有疑虑般，他没有表示赞同，也没有表示反对，他似乎一向如此，谨慎得有些过了头。安静的室内只有他们两个的冷风扇鼓动的轻微声响。“但是声波不是很好糊弄的。”惊天雷最终这么说，“威震天首领曾严令禁止过霸天虎成员进入C区。”

“但是震荡波的冷冻样本你不好奇吗？”红蜘蛛没有放弃的打算，他手撑着椅背，把惊天雷困在椅子和桌子间，近在咫尺的光学镜紧紧盯着他，“那篇千斤顶攻读博士学位的论文，他提到了电磁生命体，又后面长篇大论了关于火种的起源。震荡波作为科学家的敏感一点儿也不差，我敢打赌他早就进行过火种分离的实验。”

惊天雷没有说话，原本震荡波就一直瞒着当局做些不可告人的实验，他那让金刚们不敢相信的前瞻性和不受感情元件控制的冷漠一直隔阂在他和他的同僚之间。即使受到威震天的命令而开始新的研究，他也依旧让别的金刚摸不着头脑。在他不受一切繁杂约束下诞生的冷冻样本究竟是什么，说不好奇是假的。但威震天的命令也不是可以当作耳旁风的儿戏。

红蜘蛛看出了他的犹豫，他退后了一步，宣告着对话的结束，“也许我该改天去瞧瞧。就在……”他显然没有放弃，然后突然得，他噤声了，这时舱门滑了开，声波默默地走了进来。主电脑接到命令般调高了照明，红蜘蛛的光学镜伸缩了下，以适应新的外界环境。声波把脸转向他，金色的光学镜有一瞬间比天花板的照明还要刺眼。

“红蜘蛛你醒了。”他说，隐藏在面罩后的脸不知道表情，他仿佛刻意表达关心般多问了句，“感觉怎么样。”

霸天虎的空指耸了耸肩，不以为意，“Better than new.”声波点点头，“那么就去会议室集合，威震天首领要听取报告。”

银色的破坏大帝以他惯常的姿势坐在主席上，他的背后是远在西格玛6号的震荡波通过远程连线的脸，三维显示台上他的灯泡脸失真而模糊。“这次的实验非常成功，”震荡波说，“在人为控制下误差不过千万分之一，可以忽略不计。在西格玛的实验室里已经准备好了实验体，只等母舰上的冷冻样本到达就可以进行激活。”

“很好，震荡波。”威震天满意地夸赞，“关于母体的数据……”

“母体的数据一切正常。”震荡波不带感情色彩地说，配上他那张三维显示台上的模拟脸，说不出的诡异。威震天对他的实验报告非常满意，接着他示意声波做冷冻样本的观测报告，声波简短地叙述了一下，从出发至今的电脑记录数据。“结论：样本也一切正常。”他说道，威震天对他点了点头。红蜘蛛也在一旁听着，cpu在飞速的运转，用推进器想也知道，他们是在进行火种分离的实验，如果他没有陷入深眠后遗症，应该对这事了若指掌才是。

威震天挥挥手示意散会，为了节省能量，要求他们尽量在舱室中活动，接下来的几个循环内会全面关闭娱乐设施准备进行第一次空间跳跃。红蜘蛛跟在惊天雷后面出了会议室，一路上，他的cpu仍旧没有停歇，考虑到威震天对声波的信任，以及他是全舰唯一一个没有进入冬眠舱的金刚，理应掌握了第一手资料，或许从他嘴里问出点什么比重建赛博坦更加困难，但有的时候就应该尝试一下铤而走险。

这么想着的红蜘蛛嘴角又露出了那狡黠的笑容，在到达西格玛6号之前他们还有的是时间。

Chapter6`END


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter7

_「又是一个夜间循环，它重新从沉眠中醒过来，周围的景物还是没有变，只有滴滴答答的电脑运作声，它在刚刚的沉眠中探知到它现在正深处太空中，可能被保存在冷冻舱内。它没有具体的感知元件，但是却能清楚感知到冷。它觉得不可思议。_

_它还不知道该怎么形容自己，因为它从未见过自己的身体，事实上，它甚至没有感知到身体的存在。它现在是什么呢，是碳基的脑，还是硅基的程序软体，它不得而知，在此刻，这黑暗一片的冷冻舱内，它只能再次陷入沉眠来积累能量。_

_或许之后还能离开这里去看看。」_

红蜘蛛偷偷溜到了C区门口，这是他这几个循环内离那道门最近的时候，声波像是一个影子似的，时时刻刻能撞到他在c区附近徘徊。那真不是件好事。他想，想要绕过声波的眼睛耗费了他大量的能量，但此刻，他正在主控室和威震天商量接下来的第二次空间跳跃，这次会折叠两个空间，直接到达震荡波所在的星系，他们不能出错。但这是红蜘蛛一个绝妙的机会，不会再有第二次了，为此他觉得就算还没有得到惊天雷的支持，也得冒险去看一次。

舱门前有确认指挥官身份的安保系统，他快速输入自己的身份编号，在记忆扇上有个模糊的印象，应该是TS-79001，主芯片运作了一会儿，舱门安静的旋开了。红蜘蛛激动的有点哆嗦，他甚至觉得自己进来的过于轻易了，说不定这又是铁通脑袋的另一个阴谋。但求知欲和好奇心折磨着他，他不打算放弃。

C区果然一片漆黑，威震天早已下令切断了C区的照明设备，但是在红蜘蛛摸索着转过拐角的时候却发现了异样。那里有一个实验室，并且正在运作，电脑滴滴答答的运行声在安静的舱室内异常清晰，得顶部嵌入母舰的核能舱，直接有母舰俺的备用动力系统提供能源，这个实验室内的东西绝对大有名堂。

红蜘蛛靠近了实验室，但门口又多出了第二个安保系统，这次要扫描指挥官的光学镜编号。红蜘蛛有点犹豫，越是高级的安保系统越会记录出入的人数和时间，他芯里觉得声波一定会定期检查这台电脑。但若是要此刻放弃，他又有点不甘芯，这种机会不会再有第二次了，他又在芯里强调了一遍。

蓝色的扫描激光扫到了他光学镜后边的微小编号，核对身份之后舱门传来了解锁的声音。实验室在他面前缓缓展开，他立刻被正中的冷冻舱吸引了注意，在略微有点昏暗的室内，光学镜灵敏的捕捉到了冷冻舱散发出的低温光芒，还有那里面的东西，也在散发着微微的蓝光。

那是一颗火种。

在脱离机体和火种特殊容器的保护下仍旧在冷冻舱内存活着。周围的电脑是它的生命维持系统，却在保持着最低能耗的情况下仍旧拥有强大的生命力。他快速走到冷冻舱旁，手掌贴着低温玻璃，传感器反馈来微微的刺痛。那颗火种燃烧的异常美丽，像是太空中所见星系的光芒。

红蜘蛛走向一旁的电脑，屏幕上安静的闪动着火种的数据，每隔三赛分就会刷新纪录一次，原始数据被压缩保存在记忆库内，每五个循环就传送一次。他检查了传送地的坐标，是震荡波的主电脑。他们果然在做火种实验，这真是不稀奇，红蜘蛛的面甲上露出了他一贯的那种笑。即使做了第二次空间跳跃，他们要到达震荡波的所在地还得在花上好几个循环，他有的是时间来研究这个小东西。

这么想着，他的处理器里溢满了一种叫愉悦的人工情绪。红蜘蛛卸下胸甲，从里面拔出一根记忆管线，然后连接到了主电脑上，在侵入木马的运行下，主电脑很快连上了他的个人主机，火种数据随着快传存储进他的记忆库。

“你这个贪得无厌的混蛋！”

突然他的cpu中闪回过这句话，红蜘蛛愣了一下，接着处理器弹出了危险警告的对话框，大量的数据涌入让他无法动作，高温警报连连，散热器也开最高频开始工作，他被数据洪流冲刷的即将过载。

“你休想得到它，它是我的！它是我的！”

他听见自己的声音在尖叫，还有嘈杂的背景音，一股巨大的电流一瞬间通过快传进入他体内，尖锐的刺痛让他几乎痛叫出声。胸口炸出一小串蓝色的电火花，红蜘蛛赶忙拔掉了记忆线路，传输中止了。但刚刚的电流刺激让他脚步虚浮，能量管线内还流窜着微小的电流，他的机体随之微微颤抖，机翼也高高翘起。

他检测了一下机体，只有轻微的损毁，但原本只能打开不到20%的记忆扇开启到了25%，红蜘蛛尝试调取记忆扇内容，CPU却再一次弹出了过载警告。他做了一个短促的气体交换，但今天必须到此为止了。

感到遗憾般，他又看了几眼那颗燃烧着的火种，然后溜出了实验室。

惊天雷给他拿了软金属修复软膏。红蜘蛛笑了笑以示感谢，他接过来，惊天雷却没松手，红蜘蛛看着他苍白的面甲，对方的光学镜里有一种他识别不出来的人工情绪。

“你的情绪程序包安装的太多了TC。” 他出言讽刺道，惊天雷依旧保持着沉默，接着他挨着自己的长机做了下来，音量压的极低，“我知道你今天去了c区，声波让我检查了电脑的出入记录。原本这是他的工作，但是因为…”

“我清楚自己在做什么TC，别像对闹翻天那样对我。”红蜘蛛打断他，不耐烦地这么说，“我是个科学家，我该知道他们在做什么。”

“你曾经是个科学家。”惊天雷纠正道，“听着小红，在你记忆扇完全打开之前你做不了任何事。你不能…”他噤声了，红蜘蛛看见他的私人通讯频道在亮红灯，有人给他传达了指令，可能是声波，他们的会议在二十赛分之前结束，现在他应该在指挥室里核对最后的坐标。

“我要去回收太阳伞，”惊天雷快速说道，他有些不情愿地站起身，“别去c区，别再去。” 他又一次叮嘱道。红蜘蛛不耐烦地挥了挥手，“我知道分寸。” 他说，没有看他的人僚机。

但事实上你不知道。惊天雷在芯里想着，他张了张嘴，却没再说什么，声波又一次给他发来了指令，惊天雷按停了嘟嘟叫个不停的提示音，终于离开了舱室。红蜘蛛懒洋洋地翻了个身，他觉得惊天雷那杞人忧天的毛病又犯了，他的僚机没有冒险精神，永远那么小心翼翼。他不是个科学家红蜘蛛，他对自己说，他和你不一样。当然，这是刻入火种的数据决定的，他讽刺地想，这就是普神的作品，完美与不完美的结合。他又想到了那颗分离的火种了，那安静燃烧的模样一直印在他的处理器中。

红蜘蛛在脑中调取了一下刚传输的数据，CPU第三次弹出了过载警告。他觉得大概要在具体处理这些数据之前好好休息一下，做了一个气体交换，他关闭了光学镜。

Chapter7·END


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

声波在监控上看到了红蜘蛛溜进实验室的身影，他从来不忘记去检查c区的监控。从蓝星出发到现在，整个母舰上只有他一个金刚没有停过机。要说这次出行的目的，他是再清楚不过。他观察样本数据也很久了，那颗被克隆出来的火种在他的保护下始终散发着美丽的荧蓝色光芒，他尽心尽力地保护着它，甚至于对母体都产生了极大的兴趣。

对克隆母体的选择是震荡波一手担当的，他借由一次机体检查，复制了几乎所有霸天虎的火种数据。整个母舰上几乎无一例外，声波有时候觉得，震荡波或许根本就不在意自己是否身为霸天虎，甚至也不在意自己究竟是不是一个赛博坦人，对于他来说，唯一重要的就只有无尽的真理和逻辑。

“他最好是一个游击。”他记得威震天在得知震荡波的候选名单之后看似不经意地这么说，独眼的霸天虎立刻心领神会。名单上的游击只有红蜘蛛麾下的战斗小分队，但他拥有特殊能力的僚机却因为特殊能力的关系使得克隆的风险巨大，那最终选择毫无疑问只剩下了一个。

这件事一直瞒着红蜘蛛进行，聪明绝顶的霸天虎首领早就预料到了红蜘蛛知晓此事之后的邪恶计划，为了阻止这一切，他下令让参与实验的全体成员三缄其口。原本这一切都进展的有条不紊，直到红蜘蛛因为好奇而溜进了实验室。这是他们全员进入沉睡之前所发生的一切。

但声波对此却颇有微词，他只是觉得没有意义，单靠复制自己的火种并不能解决火种源枯竭的问题，他在此计划提出之前就和计划的发起人震荡波就此讨论过。那个没有感情元件的，独眼的塞伯坦人用冰冷的表情看着他。唯一的光学镜中射出冰冷的红光，“创造新火种才是这个实验的目的，”他说，对声波的这个疑惑略有不解，“别忘了，你是一个霸天虎。” 

“否定，”声波否定了对方的发言，“激活火种源才是霸天虎的目的。” 他的音频接收器接收到自己冰冷的机械音，“克隆体只有除掉母体，才有意义。”而这场争夺“命名权”的战争，对比起霸天虎的大业来说，根本没有必要。

震荡波对此却不置可否，他没有发表任何演说，可能只是觉得试图说服声波是徒劳，也可能保持有自己的目的，他独立于霸天虎和汽车人之外，甚至独立于塞伯坦人之外，追求自身的进化，才是他最终的目的。加入霸天虎，只是他接近自己事业所要迈出的必要的一步。

「抛弃一切媒介和载体，以电波的方式游离于宇宙之间，才是生命最高的存在方式。」关于电磁生命的研究，原本在战前是他和千斤顶一起提出的研究命题，但在此刻，他决定要替那位出于人道主义，出于正义而退缩的汽车人，继续这项伟大的研究。

红蜘蛛在无梦的充电中再次上线，他检视了一下机体水平，差不多已经恢复到正常值了，他在cpu中扫视了一下那份从c区实验室电脑上拷贝下来的火种数据，却在打开的瞬间有些犹豫，记忆扇快速闪回了那天见到火种时的场景，那颗美丽的莹蓝色的火种像是在诱惑着他似得，在那么一瞬间，他有一种不可思议的熟悉感。但这感觉很快就随着记忆扇强行开启的疼痛而消失了，红蜘蛛又一次听见cpu中回响着的警报声，他不明白究竟为什么，他的机体似乎在本能地抗拒自己读取火种的数据。

或许是因为在他陷入深空失忆的状态之前，他对这颗火种有着痛苦的回忆。红蜘蛛做了一个气体交换，或许他可以用母舰的电脑进行数据分析。惊天雷对他这个鲁莽的行为直摇头，他再三劝解自己放下这颗火种，就当什么事都没有发生过。

“TC，你有事瞒着我。”红蜘蛛猩红的光学镜锁定在惊天雷苍白的面甲上，他甚至能接收到僚机伸缩光学镜的轻微音频。惊天雷表情显得很复杂，那对光学镜隐藏在头雕的阴影下，只能捕捉到幽幽的红光。“你想太多了小红，母舰上本没有秘密。”

“那不可能。”他略显讽刺得发出一声换气音，气流从齿缝间擦出去，轻蔑又刺耳，“永远不要相信一个霸天虎，TC，你在这儿呆久了，也被他们洗脑了吗？有时候我更怀念战前的你。”他说，惊天雷保持着沉默，他这个长机从来就没有所谓要放弃的东西。名声，权力，荣誉，所有的东西都要被他牢牢攥在手里。

“千斤顶研究电磁生命的时候，震荡波是他的合作伙伴，他们都急于得到那个博士头衔，于是合作完成了理论阶段的研究，只是后期千斤顶收手了，震荡波草拟的实验把他的挡板都吓掉，但那个灯泡眼不可能会放弃这个命题。”红蜘蛛仍旧尝试着撩拨对方的好奇心，“生命的永恒，我觉得他的目的根本不是复兴火种源，TC，是跳脱它，逾越它。” 那张精致的脸孔靠了过来，惊天雷能闻到他机体上清洗剂的味道，“你就一点儿也不好奇吗？”柔软的金属嘴唇堪堪擦过他的音频接收器，传感器向CPU反馈来一种不可思议的感受。惊天雷觉得自己的液压升高，冷凝器也自动开启，他后退了一步，红蜘蛛仍旧那么看着他。

最终，他的好奇心战胜了理智，在红蜘蛛的注视下点了点头。

Chapter 8 · END


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 

按塞伯坦时间来算，威震天在主控室里已经呆了两个循环了，他一直在阅读震荡波传送来的实验报告。一切都进行的有条不紊，他还清楚地记得，是自己亲手将那个母体的火种交到震荡波手上的，那还是他们在蓝星的时候。震荡波对于自己的做法并没有任何疑问，他向来是霸天虎中对这些无谓的牵扯最漠不关心的一个。

 

威震天还记得那颗火种在自己手上的特殊装置里时的模样，它是那么娇小，那么脆弱，只要自己用力一握，就会化作一缕青烟。那这样他的主人就再也不会从充电中醒来，再也不会吐出反对他的话语了。

 

“你可以稍微更改一下数据。”威震天看着独眼的霸天虎在分离装置的控制板上操作着，“我希望它不会那么难以驯服。”

 

“这很难。”震荡波说，“我会尝试。”扫描光谱像剖开火种的线从中穿过，威震天又在CPU里播放着自己刚打开火种舱时见到的画面。那颗金色的火种，与红蜘蛛鲜艳的涂装格格不入，在浅色的火种舱中安静地燃烧着，美丽的像是太阳系的气泡*。他安抚着seeker，用言语诱骗他关上光学镜，红蜘蛛对他接下来的举动一无所知，他的面甲上还有着期待的表情，能和自己的首领火种融合，即使会被人认为是场权色交易的戏码又怎么样，反正在霸天虎中最不缺的就是这种谣言。

 

但他并不知道自己的愿望要落空了。威震天想到这，芯里有一丝嘲弄的感觉，他本以为这几万年间红蜘蛛会有点长进，然而没有。当那颗火种被他放回红蜘蛛的机体后，他仍旧对这期间的事一无所知。威震天看着他刚上线的副官，向来以狡诈闻名的红蜘蛛，在那一刻光学镜中并没有疑虑。威震天轻轻碰了碰他的机翼，像安抚一只机器鸟一样。

 

震荡波还是面无表情地，仍旧在工作台上继续他的操作，他向威震天申请了使用太空桥的权限。声波新改良的太空桥，利用星系气泡进行穿梭，按他的计算，每次移动的速度是1000光年，他破译了在西格玛6号行星上，过去的塞伯坦人留下的空间桥指令，可以进行直接传送，考虑到母体的复制需要安静且秘密地进行，威震天便批准了他的申请。

 

“霸天虎的其他成员之后会和你汇合，震荡波。别忘了，你在进行一场全新的试验。”震荡波猩红色的光学镜中倒映着威震天有些变形的残像，他行了军礼，就退了下去。

 

这一切原本都是按着他的计划进行的，但威震天却每次都记不起红蜘蛛的秉性，就好像是CPU专门处理关于红蜘蛛的事宜的模块总是出现木马一样。他阴险的副官永远是计划外的一环。他偷偷潜入了母舰C区的实验室，打着科学研究的名义，背着他这个最高指挥官，读取了那颗火种的数据。

 

“你这个贪得无厌的炉渣！你休想得到它！它是我的！”

 

他还记得那架小飞机尖利又有些沙哑的嗓音，如同在他音频接收器边炸开的响雷，他一拳把对方打飞了出去。金属机翼刮擦着母舰坚实的墙壁，红蜘蛛的发生器甚至来不及做出反应，他有力的手就紧紧掐住了他颈部的金属管线，“闭嘴，红蜘蛛。”他威胁道，发声器里传出嘶嘶得电流声。“整个霸天虎都是 **我的** 财产。 **你** 也是。只要我愿意，你随时都可以变成一摊炉渣。”

 

seeker面甲上一瞬间闪过好几个表情，威震天甚至都怀疑他把这小飞机的CPU摔坏了。但红蜘蛛到底是惜命的，他紧咬着金属嘴唇，不再言语了。威震天在那一刻觉得他看起来有些失落。

 

“……领，首领……”

他从回忆播放中拔出来，惊天雷正站在离他不远的地方，红蜘蛛这个优柔寡断的僚机他向来知之甚少，每次会议他都在，任务也会参与，但他和红蜘蛛很不一样，很少能给自己留下印象。

 

“动力系统已经充能完毕。可以进行最后一次空间跳跃了。”他报告道，低头看着手上的数据版，“空间跳跃完毕后主电脑会自动唤醒全部船员，母舰在到达目的地后会停在其大气层80公尺之外，需要子舰离舰进行登陆操作……”

 

“我知道了。”他有些不耐烦地挥手打断惊天雷的报告，“这些都交给声波去做。叫红蜘蛛来主控室。”

 

“可是，首领……”惊天雷有些踌躇，红蜘蛛打发他来作报告前一头埋进了研究中，他上个循环发现那些火种数据被人为加过密，正在尝试着破解它，现在让他抽身离开，不知会不会被威震天看出什么破绽。

 

这个被红蜘蛛戏称为铁桶脑袋的霸天虎首领，从来不像看上去那么迟钝。

 

“没有可是，我才是这里的最高指挥官，惊天雷。”他又强调了一遍，声音不容反抗。惊天雷磨蹭着退了下去，威震天又陷入了刚刚的假寐中。

 

红蜘蛛确实还在舱室内，但他已经没有再尝试着破译密码了，他觉得除了编写出破译的木马程序之外，或许也可以通过找寻代码重复规律的方式找到这个突破口。这是他突然想起来的。是他的老朋友天火还是霸天虎成员时告诉他的事，他发现霸天虎的文件加密很喜欢使用重复代码，或许是种个人特色。

 

“这些代码排列都很整齐，构成完整的线性方程，我觉得或许是声波做的。”天火这么说，红蜘蛛觉得有些可笑，声波就连加密方式都显得这么不“浪漫”。

 

“Star，威震天首领让你去主控室。”惊天雷在他的私人通讯中呼叫他，红蜘蛛正在演算过程中，一时间有些恼火，“那个铁桶脑袋整天没有事就折腾别人，到底是为什么要上线。”他发出刺耳的气流交换声，显得很不满。“你和我发牢骚也没用。”惊天雷提醒他别让威震天久等，免得惹来别的麻烦。

 

“声波不在，不用担心你的秘密被发现。”他最后说，红蜘蛛却煞有其事地纠正了一下，“是 **我们的** 秘密。”然后就下线了通讯。

 

主控室在红蜘蛛面前无声开启的时候威震天还是保持着坐在王座上的模样，动力系统发出的光从舷窗上落下来，把他的影子拉扯的很长。他的加农炮边缘闪烁着锋利的蓝光。红蜘蛛向前迈了一步，推进器在地面戳出了清脆的声响。

 

“为什么要从冬眠舱里上线。”

 

威震天向他抛来这个问题，红蜘蛛莫名地眯起光学镜，他从鼻子里发出一声轻蔑的声音，“去问你的好’副官’啊，是他把我唤醒的。”从这铁桶上线开始的几个循环内，他召见自己不下4次，可每次都是问些无聊的问题，红蜘蛛甚至怀疑他在试探自己是否还处在深眠失忆症的状态中，这使得他越发怀疑对方正瞒着自己做什么小动作。或许这么说并不合适，但他还保留着的对威震天的憧憬并不到崇拜的地步，更别提为他马首是瞻了。

 

他是对威震天有过幻想的时候的，他们在蓝星上还度过了不少一起充电的日子，但他觉得那应该就是简单的机体关系，再往后的记忆仍旧是错乱的，他暂时回忆不起来，可不论怎样也不会有其他的了。

 

“再之前的事你都记不起来了吗？”威震天终于直接明了地问，他的光学镜直视着自己，红蜘蛛觉得背后冒出了一层冷凝液，“我需要记起什么吗？”他反问，威震天没有吱声，红蜘蛛再一次觉得这个原角斗士明星在某些时刻真的不很好相处。

 

“最好没有。”他仿佛沉默了一百个恒星年，然后才这么说，接着他挥了挥手，示意红蜘蛛去准备进行空间跳跃，红蜘蛛盯着他这个循环阴晴不定的首领看了一会儿，然后才退了下去。强烈的直觉告诉他，这绝对和那颗火种有关，如果要研究其中的奥秘，那就是现在了。

 

“TC，”他按响了僚机的私人频道，“你让电脑自动进行密码的破译，而我，要去会会声波。”

 

Chapter 9 ·END  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 太阳系气泡/星系气泡：银河中的大部分空间由星际物质占据，超新星爆炸的推力在这些物质之间吹起了“气泡”，太阳系和一些星系就处在这样的“气泡”中。


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
红蜘蛛觉得自己的科学家“灵魂”从来没有被霸天虎这九百万年的战争磨灭，他从来都是一个务实、充满好奇心的金刚。即使威震天从未承认过他这些优点，当然，红蜘蛛觉得在这九百万年间，他已经完全不在意威震天的看法了。浩瀚的太空中，有更加强大的力量等着他去追寻。

好比说他在进入冬眠舱前正在读的千斤顶的论文，他最终还是把那篇小说似的东西读到了最后，千斤顶除了高谈阔论关于生命的形式外，还做了最大胆的猜想。

_「塞伯坦人的火种源，能分离和创造出新的火种，实在是非常有可能是高维生物在三维空间内的一个巨大投影。是三维生物与高维度空间链接的基点。」_

那真是再有趣不过。无论哪一个塞伯坦人，包括那个拥有领导模块的擎天柱，都不过是一个投影，一个具象化的投影，或许包括这整个宇宙都是。若是想要成为这宇宙的主宰，唯有跳脱这个次元。红蜘蛛在芯里嗤笑着，他当然不觉得这些是痴人说梦的话，甚至他敢保证，整个霸天虎的高层都为这个猜想倾心，为此，力量崇拜的他们才会不惜一切代价，来到这个银河的角落。

红蜘蛛站定在声波的舱室外，他想象着舱门内的声波对他的到访会是什么反应，威震天最忠心的手下当然不会被他三言两语就策反，红蜘蛛甚至觉得这次无功而返的可能性才是最大的，但是无论怎样都值得一试。

舱门在他的面前安静的旋开，情报官那双隐没在头雕下的光学镜在黑暗的舱室中闪烁着金黄色的光芒。红蜘蛛跨了进去，推进器踩在了柔软的地毯上，这静谧又狭小的空间里，他只能捕捉到声波和自己散热片工作时轻微的轰鸣。“红蜘蛛。”声波叫了他的名字，他正用自己读芯的特殊能力探知对方出现在这里的真实目的，却一时无法突破他强大的防火墙。

“别白费力气了，声波。”红蜘蛛突然开口分散了声波的注意力，他可不是来这里测试防火墙的安全性的，在声波的攻势下，他的CPU已经弹出过好几次警报了。“我来这里的目的很简单，想必你已经检查过C区的监控录像了。”

声波没有应答，他的沉默实际上是对猜测的应证。“那颗被震荡波分离出来的火种，我知道你们一直在记录它的数据，包括其母体的数据。”听他这样讨论有关火种的实验让声波徒然冒出了一种超现实的感觉，被深眠失忆症影响的红蜘蛛，记忆扇损毁严重，什么也想不起来了，而看目前他的态度，他应该还没有攻破自己为数据所加的密码。

“别为你那些线性方程的密码洋洋自得，声波。”红蜘蛛嘴角上挑着，声波依旧沉默不语，这会儿他居然在想着这种代码编写规律一定是别人告诉红蜘蛛的，就因为对方从来不是一个会对发生的事最归纳汇总的人。那个人有可能是惊天雷，但更多的可能性是他的老相好天火。声波觉得自己一直不是很喜欢天火，也不为什么，大概就是看不惯他是个温吞的老好人。

对红蜘蛛的娇蛮任性一直都能包容着的老好人，而已。

“你没有在听我说话，”面前的红蜘蛛有些愤怒的表情被他的光学镜轻松捕捉到了，他给自己安装了最新的光学扫描仪，甚至还包括红外线扫描的功能，在太空的这一片漆黑中，他都能清楚看见红蜘蛛头雕上的细小裂纹。是医疗舱没有修复好，还是刚刚在王座之间和首领起了冲突呢，声波猜测着，而红蜘蛛终于在连续的无视中爆发了，他几步走到了声波面前，水蓝色的手指几乎要戳在声波的胸甲上，“现在，声波，我才是霸天虎的副指挥官，空军的领袖，你应该给你的长官致以敬意。”

“你应该如实回答我的问题，那颗火种的数据。还有母体，震荡波绝不会满足于区区的火种分离。”他说，狐疑地缩了缩光学镜，咯吱咯吱的机械声在舱室里分外清晰。

“红蜘蛛：没有权限。”声波如实地回答道，他从来不说谎，“威震天：取消了红蜘蛛的参与资格。”

“什么！”红蜘蛛简直不敢相信，他向来对威震天的这种对自己才有的防备极为不满。他能感到自己的冷凝器加大了马力，引擎发出巨大的轰鸣声，又是把他排除在外，那个该变成炉渣的铁桶脑袋。红蜘蛛甚至觉得自己有些恼羞成怒，当然，说出来也许会成为汽车人的笑柄，他们“伟大的”霸天虎的领袖，最高指挥官，破坏大帝，有着无数个头衔的威震天，居然从来不相信自己的副官，但更让他气恼的是，这些不仅都是事实，还是路人皆知的“秘密”。不仅仅是作战计划了，现在就连霸天虎内的一切实验都要明目张胆地将他排除在外了吗？

红蜘蛛觉得自己气到思维模块即将短路，就连CPU都弹出了高温警报，但此刻占据着他大量内存的愤怒仍旧没能消退。就好像他刚从声波口中得知，威震天在背后成为了推力，帮他彻底坐实了权色交易的谣言。恼怒让他成功无视了CPU的警告，再一次强行开启了记忆扇，几个画面片段在脑中快速闪回，是他在蓝星上的时候和威震天的对话，还有他们一起充电的场景。

“我的副官可有「史上最快塞伯坦人」的称号，你们的计划是注定要落空的，哇哈哈哈哈！”那是威震天在嘲笑汽车人一伙在拯救核电站的计划失败时对自己的夸赞，他那张略带狰狞的笑脸和刚刚王座之间的脸孔重叠在一起。夸赞，并不是对红蜘蛛的肯定，只不过是因为作为霸天虎的自己，是他威震天的财产。而自己处心积虑地抢夺这最高统治权，就是想告诉他，无论是他红蜘蛛，还是霸天虎，从来就不是威震天能拥有的。

情绪模块在一瞬间达到最高值，记忆扇的强行运作让他的CPU宛如撕裂般疼痛起来，机体温度升高，冷凝器已经开到了最大马力，却仍旧阻挡不了机体因高温而开启的自我保护机制。光学镜下线，传感器下线，为了冷却机体，CPU进行了强制关机的操作。声波看着等待重启的红蜘蛛一下摔在了地上，厚重的地毯为他挡去了一部分冲击力，应该不会对机体造成什么擦伤。

或许他应该得知这项实验的目的，声波冷静地想着，红蜘蛛的加入势必会阻挠实验，但原本进行火种克隆也好，还是生命体超脱也好，都不是霸天虎的目的。相反，声波越发肯定，这项实验反而将会成为霸天虎实现伟业路上的绊脚石。一切以大业为重。他想着，蹲下身来，将自己的主电脑与红蜘蛛刚刚重制过的主机相连接，感官接通的一瞬间，似乎有一股电火花在两个金刚机体间流窜过。

声波记录下了这种奇妙的感受，他的CPU中保存有许多类似的感受数据，对这些数据的分析将会是他漫长太空之旅中的娱乐项目。但此刻，他从主机里调出了安全码解锁程序，通过连接，安装在了红蜘蛛的主机上。

“猜测：红蜘蛛少安装了相关程序。”他说，红蜘蛛刚刚上线的光学镜中，声波的面甲依旧平静如常，他难以琢磨，但莫名，他觉得，这似乎不是件坏事。有可能声波比他想象中要有趣的多了。

Chapter 10·END


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

红蜘蛛琢磨着这个刚安装不久的解码程序，他确实不明白声波突然伸出援手的原因，这一点儿也不像霸天虎那个忠心耿耿的情报官。他觉得威震天说不定在私下里和声波说过，只要和红蜘蛛扯上关系的事情就一定不会有好结局。CPU中的启动程序三番五次地敲击着这个解码包，却总是在下达开启指令的时候犹豫。

或许声波只是借此给他传送了大批次的病毒，一旦开启不仅无法进行解码，还会攻击他的防火墙，致使他的系统全面瘫痪。他这么想着，将解码包暂时搁置在命名为新文件的文件夹中，打算先去看看惊天雷的情况。

那架蓝色的僚机在他走进舱室的时候仍旧坐在电脑前，仿佛感知到自己的出现般，他头也不回地开口，“小红，这个加密程序做的实在太复杂了，系统估算地解码时间是六塞时，那会儿恐怕我们已经达到西格玛6号了。”

红蜘蛛走近他，伸手搭在他的肩炮上，思忖再三，还是把刚刚发生的事叙述了一遍，“声波给我安装了最近的解码包。”他说这些的时候光学镜伸缩着，惊天雷抬头能看见他镜头周围精密的光感系统散发出莹亮的橙色光芒。“我不明白他这么做的目的。”

“或许你可以信任他，小红。”惊天雷这么说，安抚似地摸了摸长机搭在自己肩炮上的手，“不是所有事都可以被逻辑合理化的，我说不清声波这么做的目的，但是我觉得他没有恶意。”

“TC，”红蜘蛛叫他的时候声音里有一种略带讽刺的味道，惊天雷本，以为他只有对闹翻天时才会这样，“声波从来不做无用功，这就是为什么我总是试图逻辑化他行动目的的原因。”他靠近了一点，惊天雷更是觉得他光学镜中的那圈光敏系统宛如火炬般在烈烈燃烧，“我和震荡波那个逻辑怪不同，我们塞伯坦人——大多数——是遵循着其逻辑模块做事的，但这不是他试图逻辑化每一个举措的理由。”

又开始了，惊天雷觉得他似乎又要开始他那自卑与超越的理论话题了，在某种方面，红蜘蛛应该是个不折不扣的哲学家。“是芯理学家，”红蜘蛛快速补充一句，“你的表情似乎又在控诉我开始大谈哲学了，TC，虽然这也不是我第一次纠正你，那应该被叫做芯理学。”红蜘蛛摊了摊手，然后转身将电脑连接上了自己的个人主机，“既然你觉得声波这么做不是出于恶意，那我们就来看看，这份被严格加密的火种数据到底记录了什么吧。”他说着，做了一个气体交换，然后打开了解码包。

声波听见自己的主机上传来解码程序开始运作的清脆嘀嗒声，就如他预期的一样，红蜘蛛没能抵挡住诱惑。那颗火种完美地记录了一切母体的数据资料——红蜘蛛的资料，包括这九百万年间发生的所有事，在红蜘蛛记忆扇无法完全打开的情况下读取这颗火种的资料或许能帮助他快速矫正自己的记忆缺失。

他在这太空之旅中为了打发无聊时间，不止一次读取过那颗火种中保存的记忆文件，经过这漫长岁月的碾磨，那些记忆却已经清晰如昨，声波觉得红蜘蛛一定是经常读取那些文件包，才使得它们没有随着老旧的芯片一起化作这寂寥宇宙间的尘埃。声波记录数据时也曾长久地呆在实验室里，光学镜新安装的红外线光敏能更加清晰地捕捉那颗火种燃烧时的微小动态。

细密的光芒如同恒星死亡时向外喷发而出的能量，是在蓝星海底基地时看见过的海百合，是浪花吹起的泡沫。他在向震荡波递交的观测日志里也记述了这些内容，却被震荡波抱怨，“观测日志不需要如此详尽，声波。只需要记录基础数据就行了。”

“否定。”声波又一次地否定了他的话，震荡波那张几乎都不能算是脸的面庞在三维建模版上闪烁着，猩红的光学镜散发着探索的光芒，“若是你觉得在太空中需要些娱乐，那么这种行为符合逻辑。”

这么下了定论的科学家决定不再挑剔声波的观测日志，往后他也给了声波更大的自由空间来记录那颗火种，声波提交的观测日志却也报复似的增加了一层又一层安全码，理由是在复刻机体的震荡波也理应需要更多的娱乐，这种行为符合逻辑。

声波闭锁了记忆扇，正好主体传来解码已成功的声音，那颗火种的数据从诞生伊始至今的所有内容都展现在了红蜘蛛眼前，他在CPU中模拟了一下那架游击得知真相的表情，却觉得如何模拟都不够精准，红蜘蛛总会给他们出乎意料的表现，他这么想着，觉得似乎该去他的舱室，为他可能出现的一切反应做应急处理。

至少，至少在达到西格玛6号之前，他不能出任何乱子。

¨这些数据都很眼熟，但我一时想不起来。¨红蜘蛛浏览者以十六进制编写的数据资料，他早该料到声波不会好心地留下更加直观的文字或是影像信息的。他伸出手指在屏幕上点了点，拷贝了一段数据输入主机，¨至少，我知道他们分离的这颗火种是一个游击的。这上面有专为快速飞行而编制的代码。¨他又伸缩了一下光学镜，这似乎是他的习惯，在猜测或是狐疑时会习惯性地发出指令。

一旁的惊天雷盯着他的长机，他有一种莫名的人工情绪，让他冷凝液快速上涌，油箱隐隐有些泛着恶心，引擎空转着，在这安静的舱室内发出悲鸣。¨我有一种不好的预感，Star。¨他说，有些促狭地开启了风扇，“这些数据实在是太熟悉了，就好像……就好像，是我们的型号一样。但是你看这里，”他伸手指了指，“这行末尾编码是F，这已经是速度编码中的最大值了，Star，游击中没有比你飞的更快的，这不是我们中的任何一个，这就是……就是……” 

惊天雷突然噤了声，红蜘蛛面甲上的表情凝重如死亡，那双装了光感系统的光学镜采光区间全开，此刻显得如此咄咄逼人，惊天雷觉得自己不应该再说下去，而红蜘蛛也已经知道他后面的话了，他觉得自己的CPU卡了一下，风扇紧急开启来驱散机体多余的温度，内存条运转一时超过九成，他觉得自己马上就要死机了。

但即使这样，他还是保存有一丝希望，“这只是部分数据，或许…… ”然而突然出现的声波却无情地打破了他所有的希望。

“否定。惊天雷：正确。” 他说着跨了进来，舱门在他身后应声合上，他明亮的光学镜专向红蜘蛛，小小的游击因过热而风扇轰鸣，“红蜘蛛：阻止火种激活。” 他说，仿佛为了显示自己的诚意一般，他关闭了A区的监视系统。

Chapter 11· END


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

实际上红蜘蛛在先前就有过此类的预感，自己cpu下意识地拒绝解码，拒绝读取火种数据，大概也是出自此种目的。这种微妙的情绪波动红蜘蛛觉得很难说清，但在听到声波肯定了他的猜想时，却也是出乎意料的平静。那个沉默的情报官金色的光学镜中闪烁着一明一灭的光，也许他正在录制自己的表情，又或者这是威震天想出的一个可以合理除掉自己的计划。但是现在他却无芯再去猜测。

“你想让我怎么做？” 红蜘蛛这么问，微微扬了扬头，声波的脸上反正也看不太出情绪，但这会儿他正为红蜘蛛的平静感到有一丝不安。他想着，从记忆扇中调取了上次红蜘蛛得知真相时的反应。

娇小的游击因怒火而颤抖，机翼随着震颤的频率嗡嗡作响，他光学镜中激烈的红色光芒就像是要吞噬一些的恒星耀斑。“不可原谅，这个炉渣！居然敢这样欺骗我！”他那会儿的情感起伏伴随着强烈的电流，声波的音频接收器甚至能在他的话语中分离出微弱的电流杂音，他觉得从某种意义上，他甚至都有些同情红蜘蛛，但这种人工情绪也只是在cpu中一闪而过。他无法模拟那种痛苦，就无所谓什么同情了。

而此刻，记忆扇无法打开的红蜘蛛毫不受影响，就像是从声波嘴里听到了什么别人的故事。他的cpu想着声波此举的意义，大概又是他所坚持的所谓霸天虎的大义，声波为此能做出许多在他看来不符合其形象的事，就像是现在，他选择和一向以狡诈出名的红蜘蛛合作。而于声波，这也并非是他别无他法之下的强行选择，在这太空航行中，他读取过那颗火种中保留的记忆信息很多次，很多次得以红蜘蛛的视角来看待所发生的事，这种感觉让他觉得新奇，好像自己直接看到了对方火种深处隐藏的秘密，甚至在某一时刻，他觉得自己也变成了那颗火种的一部分。

“红蜘蛛：破坏机体。震荡波：计划失败。” 他及时关闭了cpu里的记忆回放，仍旧机械地回答红蜘蛛的提问。霸天虎的二把手又伸缩了一下光学镜，饶有兴趣般抱起了手臂，“原来震荡波那家伙已经完成了机体吗。”

“震荡波：早一步到达西格玛6号；任务：复制机体，已完成。” 声波自动播放了震荡波提交的报告书，他经过精心的实验，机体与火种的契合度理论上已经达到了最佳值，这个值的计算误差，震荡波以火种起誓不会超过万分之一。

“事实上，声波。”红蜘蛛玩味地转过头来，头雕下的面庞又一次显得影影绰绰，“扰乱这个计划的最快方式就是消灭那颗火种。”他水蓝色的手指轻点着同色的手臂，“好比说直接切断母舰对其维系装置的动力系统。”

“否定。” 声波不出所料地否定了红蜘蛛的提议，“克隆火种是珍贵的研究素材。” 他说，事实上若不是要用这颗火种进行机体激活，它目前已然完成了它所有的研究价值，但声波说不上来自己为什么不想要看那颗火种熄灭，就好像是它作为红蜘蛛的复制，已经拥有了超过样本的意义。红蜘蛛显然对他这番说辞不能信服，包括声波近来的一系列表现，他对自己抛来橄榄枝绝非是出于什么人道主义的目的，即使缺失了超过半数的记忆，但他仍觉得自己是足够了解声波的。

“真让我意外。” 他说，表露的讶异有些浮夸，他还不清楚声波是否对这颗火种有着什么其他计划，但就目前而言，那是他红蜘蛛可以利用，以跳脱次元，成为至高无上存在的钥匙，他当然也不想就此破坏掉。惊天雷看着他的长机向后斜靠在控制台上的机体，他表现的胸有成竹，就像是他很清楚对方的目的，而自己手上还有没有亮出的底牌一样。

但这些都不过是表象，他没有什么善后的计划，也对这个突然提出要合作的金刚的目的一无所知，他所能做的，只有靠着自己惯用的伎俩，稍作周旋而已，未来的计划，可以交给未来的红蜘蛛去想。

“好吧，既然这是关系到’霸天虎的大业’的严重事件。”最终他像声波盘算的那样给出了肯定的答复。声波瞧着他明亮的光学镜，高级的光敏系统散发出幽幽的荧光，把他的面甲衬托的更加明亮。在某一个，声波突然有些明白威震天执意要克隆红蜘蛛的火种的原因了。

不过是想知道，他那能在一众量产机中脱颖而出的资质究竟来自何方。不是他那精美的机体，也不是他在空中遨游时的优雅身姿，是飘忽在这两者之间的，是镌刻在他火种上的，声波生平第一次冒出了想读懂别人实在是困难的芯思。

这之后的几赛时中，红蜘蛛都出奇的安静，他侧坐在操控室中，出神地研究手上的一块数据版，“离开维系装置的火种无论如何也无法继续燃烧了，想要把它从实验室中弄出来，我们还缺少很多东西，TC。”他喃喃自语，惊天雷觉得他似乎也并没有在和自己说话，“或者还有一种方法。” 他说，有些自得起来，惊天雷看着他露出不怀好意的笑容的面甲，突然觉得一阵芯慌。

红蜘蛛的cpu向着机体发出了指令，装甲解除的的嘀嗒声在安静的操控室中格外清晰，他缓缓向上抬起胸甲，露出覆盖在下面的脆弱的管线，惊天雷能捕捉到那隐藏其中的火种舱暗淡的光芒，晦涩的像是极光一样。

“你不会想要这么做的，star，这太冒险了。” 他想出言阻止，但不过是徒劳，他的长机从不会被所谓的“危险”劝退。

“别显得过分谨慎TC，我想要是闹闹，他也不会反对我这么做。” 红蜘蛛瞧着他，将主电脑的连接线接上了他的火种舱，他需要稍作调整，让他的火种舱能在短暂的时间内充能，从来给两颗火种提供必要的能量。“震荡波的实验室里肯定会有低温皿，等到操作舰登陆之后再将火种偷出来，最多只会在我的机体内呆一塞时。”

“那毕竟是你火种的复制品，无法保证不会和你的机体产生交互。”惊天雷再次徒劳地警告了他一下，红蜘蛛只是发出了一声不以为然的换气声，落在操作键盘上的双手一刻也没有停顿。惊天雷一时觉得脱力，他甚至都开始怀疑自己跟随这个长机的编排是否正确，他与红蜘蛛和闹翻天都不是一类人，在整个霸天虎中都显得格格不入，他的顾虑，谨慎和多疑却又被嘲笑是不合时宜的，他疲倦地用手捂住了面甲，冷风扇发出刺耳的噪音。

“那我想，我大概可以在母舰上留守。” 他说，仰头靠在了椅背上，机翼被他粗暴的动作压的生疼。红蜘蛛含糊不清地说了什么，就在惊天雷想询问时，操控室的照明一瞬间暗了下来，主电脑冰冷的机械音响起，

「已进入西格玛6号引力范围，冷冻舱开启，登陆舰激活，即将进行登陆准备。」

“看来我们剩下来的时间不多了TC。”红蜘蛛这么说道，惊天雷看着他随着照明设备一闪一烁的光学镜，最终选择了再一次保持沉默。

Chapter 12· END


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 

然而惊天雷的愿望这一次怕是要落空了，他怎么都没有想到他们伟大的首领威震天决定亲自留守母舰，原本出于对这个重要实验的重视，他应当亲自和震荡波探讨一些核心内容的。“声波，我相信你会出色地完成任务。”威震天决定留守母舰后对着他忠诚的情报官这么说。他这个永远衷心于霸天虎的部下让他尤其放心，威震天甚至觉得，即使声波有所怨言，也绝对不会做出对霸天虎不利的事。

他在芯里芯安理得的将自己与霸天虎打上了等号。在破坏大帝的CPU中，他就是霸天虎，霸天虎就是他，他是霸天虎的精神力量，是它的化身，是整个组织凝聚在一起的力量。

“即使是你也无法将他们聚合在一起，领袖。”他记得自己曾经出言嘲讽过汽车人正义的首领，“而我做到了，是我威震天为每一位霸天虎成员指引了前路。”他看着领袖光学镜中反射着的自己的面甲，得意上扬的金属嘴唇，他如今和当初一样坚信着，整个霸天虎都是他的私人财产。红蜘蛛当然要包含在内。

他依旧沉默地坐在操控台前，从天眼中监视着他的船员整齐地坐上了登陆舰，“才上线的任务就这么繁重吗？”他隐隐还能听到闹翻天冲尖头小分队抱怨，但威震天对此并不感兴趣，他留守母舰的唯一目的就是打算在这个安静的环境中，和他CPU中突然冒出的奇怪声音进行对话。

那个声音出现在他CPU中已经有很多个循环了，甚至可以说在他刚从冬眠舱上线开始就一直困扰着他。威震天对此大为光火，但那个声音却很享受他的发怒，享受他对未知的迷茫还有他的无能为力。“你不能拿我怎么样，威震天，我强大到足以在你的CPU中建立链接，和你直接对话。”他说，嗓音里是对他的讽刺，让他别白费力气试图将自己赶出去了。“我只是觉得你的想法很有趣，在这诺大的宇宙中，已经很久都没有东西能引起我的兴趣了。”声音说，在CPU模拟出的影像中，有一道白色的身影出现在威震天的面前，白影扭曲着，发出刺耳得笑声，“你对火种克隆的想法十分有趣，火种源刚枯竭的时候就有金刚尝试过，但理所当然的失败了，不是全心全意为他人敞开火种舱的母体承受不了火种剥离的痛苦。但你不一样，你轻松取得了母体的火种。“声音停住了，威震天觉得他似乎靠近了一些，但银色的破坏大帝依旧选择保持沉默，他背后的加农炮却因他的愤怒而充能。

“没用的，你伤不了我，威震天。现在我们不过在你的中央模拟器中。”声音飘忽起来，像是围绕着他转了一圈，“你的做法让我吃惊。”他又说，“你可怜的小副官以为得到了和首领火种融合的机会，然而他的首领辜负了他，他的首领，只不过出于自私的想占有他。”声音又靠近了一些，威震天觉得他就靠在自己的音频接收器上了，“哦，但是爱与权利不能共存，你永远也无法占有任何东西。”

“你给我闭嘴！”破坏大帝终于忍耐到了极限，即使他知道对方只是他CPU中漂浮的意识，仍旧为此大为光火。“你永远无法占有任何东西，威震天，红蜘蛛永远都不会是你的财物。”声音又发出刺耳的笑声，随即在他CPU中消退了。

威震天猛地从充电状态中上线，蓄势待发的加农炮一下轰穿了主控台的液晶显示板，四散飞溅的碎片刮伤了威震天的装甲，他愤怒地用拳头砸向了操控台，又一个显示板在他的拳头下化为碎屑。这些循环中那个声音一直折磨着他，在他音频接收器边讽刺地告诉他，爱与权利不能共存，他无法拥有任何东西，而他想要的东西，握得越紧越要从他掌心逃离。“无论你克隆多少个红蜘蛛都一样，他的火种不会为你燃烧，也不会为你熄灭。”那个声音的话让他震怒，但他越是愤怒就越是中了对方的下怀，对方以他的愤怒和无可奈何作饵料，不过是想从他这里获取好打发无边寂寞的素材。

威震天绝对不会原谅这种妄图操控他的人，无论是谁都不行。他想着，再一次握紧了拳头。

红蜘蛛挤在略显狭小的登陆舰内，他的机翼擦着他两架僚机的肩炮，这让他很不舒服，声波沉默得坐在驾驶室里，不知道在操控板上设定着什么，或许是在确认震荡波的坐标，但这未免也太慢了。红蜘蛛又一次不舒服地挪动了一下，引来了闹翻天的抱怨，“说真的，尖叫鬼，在这个狗屁空间里大家都很不舒服，所以你能不能不要再用机翼蹭我的涂装了。”他黑紫色的僚机刚上线不久，一切机体指标还未恢复正常，他甚至来不及调整就被迫挤在这个狭小的空间里，此刻已经憋了一油箱的火了。

“哦，当然了闹闹，我也很不想和你挨这么近。”红蜘蛛在一旁敷衍道，他仍旧在CPU中调试他刚刚为机体安装的新程序，要在短时间内为他的火种舱充能，好使得其能供养两颗火种不是什么轻松的事，他现在不得不开始考虑惊天雷先前提到的风险值了。红蜘蛛拥有求知欲，他觉得自己至少还是个好奇心旺盛的金刚，但这不足以让他用生命来换取知识。不过若是声波觉得需要留下那颗火种的话，他是会提前为自己找好低温皿的，红蜘蛛想着撇了一眼仍旧在操控台工作的金刚，那个寡言的情报官不得不说实在出乎他的意料，红蜘蛛觉得自己一时没办法按已知的事实和逻辑来推理他的想法。

“别拿霸天虎的大义来诓骗我，声波。”他记得自己稍早一些的时候和声波在无人的登陆舰上交流过，声波红色的护目镜后仍旧平静如一潭死水，“永远不会有没有风险的投资，即使火种克隆是高风险的事，但仍旧有着丰厚的回报。”他习惯性地去伸缩光学镜，咯吱咯吱的声音在安静的登陆舰里显得格外清晰。声波的电子音依旧没有一丝破绽，红蜘蛛觉得自己可能永远也无法从声波那里看出什么他不愿意让自己知道的情绪起伏，“红蜘蛛：回到自己的岗位。声波：永远以霸天虎为重。” 

“当然，”红蜘蛛接收到这个回答的时候显得尤其不耐烦，他挥了挥手，像是要把那个回答给扫进宇宙的角落，殷红的光学镜不再对焦在声波的面甲上了，声波的红外线光谱仪扫描到红蜘蛛因为怒意而加大马力的涡轮，“但愿如此。”他嘟囔着，离开了登陆舰的操控室。

声波一边核对着震荡波给出的坐标，一边在CPU中重复播放刚刚的影像，他有那么一刻觉得，或许红蜘蛛想从自己的回答中听出点别的什么，但那或许也只是自己的幻想，红蜘蛛还是那个红蜘蛛，声波甚至认为，即使自己在这几个恒星年间一直都监视着他的火种，仍旧对他的思绪一无所知。他贪生怕死，自私狡猾，但又充满魅力，声波甚至开始认真思考，也许这种矛盾性就是红蜘蛛身上最大的闪光点。如果他再充满好奇心一点，他或许会想要和对方火种融合，只为亲身体验那种复杂的思绪，以及，为何偏偏只有他，拥有常人所没有的金色的火种，就像之前有的金刚想做却最终没有做成的一样。

声波按下了确认钮，登陆舰引擎点火，向着既定的目标加速驶去，在脱离母舰引力的那一刹，声波觉得自己的火种好像猛然跳动了一下，然后他才后知后觉地发现，无论想的有多透彻，他或许最终都会跳入占有主义的泥沼。

但他觉得他们都没什么错，这些欲念早就存在于他们人性的本身。

Chapter 13· END

**Author's Note:**

> 赤经06h 45m 08.9173s，天狼星的天体坐标，此处没有进行任何改动


End file.
